


All She Had At The Moment

by IGotAHoleInMePocket (orphan_account)



Series: Oc backstory stuff [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Candy, Curses, Drabble, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IGotAHoleInMePocket
Summary: Meredith does and doesn't like to think...





	All She Had At The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Meredith and Blackbell are witches btw

Meredith was sprawled out in the grass, she no longer care that the grass made her back cold and soaked her dress. The old dress was already torn and much too big for her anyway…

Meredith sat up and took in her surroundings, nothing but tall dark trees and black clouds full of rain, it used to scare the 14 year old when she lived in that awful cabin but now it was different, how long had it been since she ran away? 2 weeks? 3 weeks? A month? Long enough for the forest to start to feel like home.

Meredith wonder if Blackbell had started looking for them, or if she had just got a new maid, though Meredith won’t put it past her that Blackbell would probably hunt her her down and force to be a servant again just to be extra mean.

A sharp growl ripped Meredith from her thoughts, she located the noise as coming from her stomach, she sighed and pulled her little patchwork close and scrounded inside.

She managed to find a little box of candies, when was the last time she had candy? She can vaguely remember when her and her sister split a candy cane together.

Meredith doesn’t like to think about her sister, well she does actually, it's more that she doesn’t want to think about what happened to her, she wasn’t dead….. Just different.

Physically at least.

But Meredith still loves her, it’s her little sister after all.

Meredith turns her attention back to the candy, popping one into her mouth.

It’s gross and taste like chalk.

But it's all she has at the moment.


End file.
